


The future may not be as grim as it may seem

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Japan, Alternate Universe - No Club, Angst, Child Abuse, Cool Beans is a disaster gay, Crying, Deep needs many hugs, F/M, Family, High School, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry Eyeball, M/M, Major Character death - Mr.X, Mr.X can go to hell for eternity, Q and Bloom keep adopting children, Q is best Mum, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Inspired by rp with MikazukiMunechika305Doo-Bop and Deep move in next door to Q and Bloom after their parents died to try and have a new life. This does not go according to plan as they get dragged into their neighbours’ crazy life.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikazukiMunechika305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/gifts).



Q opened the door to see a man with a small boy.

The man bowed “Nice to meet you. I’m Doo-Bop and this is my little brother Deep. We just moved in next door and thought we’d come and say hello”

Q bowed politely “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Q. I hope you settle in well, tell me if you need anything.”

Q went to close the door when Deep noticed something in his apartment and ran in.

“Deep!” Doo-Bop called after him “I’m so sorry Q-san”

Q sighed and let Doo-Bop into his apartment.

They found Deep gazing at Bloom who was hiding his face is embarrassment.

“Um...Q, who are these people” Bloom nervously moved closer to Q.

“These are our neighbours. Doo-Bop and Deep. This is Bloom, we live together.” Q explained plainly

Doo-Bop nodded “It’s nice to meet you too, I’m very sorry for intruding. Come on Deep”

Deep waved at Bloom as he was dragged out by his brother. As they exited they bumped into a boy who had been about to bang on the door. He had styled and dyed blond hair and looked a bit wild.

“Oh hi, um...is Q-chan in?” The boy asked.

“Yes he is” Doo-Bop answered and then returned to his flat with his brother.

Cool Beans remained standing, staring at the space where the two had entered their apartment. He was blushing slightly.

Q came to the door. “Don’t just stand there, come in. I just finished making supper”

Cool Beans grinned when he saw Q and hugged him.

“Q-chan! Thanks so much for lunch! It was really delicious.”

Q patted his head then pushed him away and led him into the apartment.


	2. Early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short rn, they will get longer later.

The next day Q heard a ruckus outside that woke him and Bloom. Bloom rolled to face him “What do you think it is Q?”

“I’ll go check, go back to sleep” Q kisses Bloom then gets out of bed, throws a coat on and opens his door. He sees Doo-Bop frantically checking his phone and looking down the corridor.

“Doo-Bop-san, is everything alright?” Q asked gently

“Deep’s run away. I can’t find him anywhere. He took his phone but he won’t pick up. I’m scared to go look for him in case he comes home and he can’t get in” Doo-Bop wrung his hands worriedly

“Not to worry, I will go to look for him. One second, I will just get changed and fetch my phone so we can stay in contact.”

Q does just that then heads out to look for Deep. He walks around when he finally spots him. He’s sitting next to Cool Beans who is playing his guitar. Cool Beans was sat on his normal blankets and sleeping bag and Deep was asleep on his shoulder.

“Q-chan! This guy is your neighbour, right? I saw him walking around so I stopped him and he came to listen to me.”

Q nodded and ruffled Cool Beans’ hair. “Good work. Now I have to take him home”

After a moment where Cool Beans swooned at being praised by Q, he picked up Deep and helped Q carry him back home.

When Doo-Bop saw them, he almost cried.

“Deep!” He came towards them and helped Deep to his bed.

“Thank you both so much. Aren’t you that kid from yesterday?” He suddenly remembered looking at Cool Beans.

“I’m not a kid! I’m 18” Cool Beans exclaimed indignantly.

“Well anyway, thanks for helping find my brother”

Cool Beans blushed again and muttered that it was no problem. He waved goodbye to the two and headed back out.

Doo-Bop bowed deeply, in gratitude, to Q.

“Thank you so much Q-san. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him too.”

“I am here to help. I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable at all with Bloom and I, due to you having a young brother and all.” Q sounded apologetic but underneath that it sounded more like a formality and not sincere.

“Oh no, not at all.

I don’t mind gay couples at all, I’m not gay myself but I really have no problem with gay people” Doo-Bop reassured him.

Q nodded, bowed and headed back to his apartment and his bed.

“Q...?”

“Sorry for taking so long. Deep had run away so I had to go look”

Bloom pulled him back into bed and lay against him.

“I wasn’t worried”

He was definitely lying


	3. Deep’s first day at school - End’a pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student transfers into End’s class

End, a student at Slazy high, viewed himself as a mostly normal Japanese teenage boy except for one thing. He was hiding a secret. He had absolutely no interest in girls. As a result of his utter fear of someone discovering his secret he was very shy and didn’t really talk to anyone. He had got some love confessions and stuttered his way through a refusal but none of those girls had been upset when he refused them. Some of them had been given the wrong impression by his aloofness and thought it was because he was really cool not shy.

So when a new boy transferred into his class he felt a wave of nausea come over him.

The boy was quite short compared to him but was adorable. He had black hair and bright eyes.

Their teacher, Zs, introduced him.

“Everyone, this is Deep. He just transferred and will be in your class from now on. Hmm...End can you look after him while he’s he’s getting to know the place?”

End jerked up when he heard his name, he’d been trying not to look at the boy.

“Oh- Uh- Y-yes, that’s fine” he managed to get out.

The new boy, Deep, came to sit next to him. “So you’re End? Nice to meet you. We both have weird names, huh?”

“Um...a-actually my name is Endou b-but p-people call me End”

Many of his classmates and even his teacher looked at him in shock, they’d barely heard him speak before.

He quickly hid his face. Deep looked at the class

“Stop looking at him, can’t you see it’s making him upset”

The class quickly turned back around and Deep smiled at End.

End cursed in his head. He was really nice as well.

In their lunch break End took Deep around the school, quietly showing him the important places. Deep energetically reacted to each place and thanked End.

“By the way, why was everyone looking at you earlier?” Deep asked curiously

End blushed “I-I don’t speak up very much...”

Deep patted his back “Well I think you have a nice voice so that’s a shame.”

End turned even redder and went silent.

Deep then blushed a little too. “Sorry, should I not have said that. I don’t really seem to have a good instinct for things like this.”

End shook his head and stuttered out that it was okay.

Every day at school from then on the two hung out and became good friends but End found it increasingly difficult to hide his crush.


	4. Deep’s first day at school - Deep’s pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep moves to a new school

Deep was dreading his first day at school. He had run away from home in the morning to try and get out of it but he had been found and brought back. He was walked to the train station by Doo-Bop and there he saw Cool Beans busking. He remembered him slightly from the night before and that morning. He waved and gave him some money.

“Thanks for earlier.”

Cool Beans grinned but kept playing.

Deep got on the train and felt as though he was going to his doom.

When he arrived at the school, which looked surprisingly classy, he was greeted by his neighbour, Q.

“Q? Why are you here?” Deep asked, slightly confused.

Q smiled “Ah, so you’re the new student. I work here as a sort of janitor. I’ll take you to your tutor”

From what he’d seen of Q, he didn’t strike him as the type to be in such a low position as janitor.

On the way to the staff room he passed another cleaner, he had a cap covering his face but looked up when see saw Q and Deep recognised it as Bloom. He must admit the man was quite pretty and was rather taken with him the day before. He was about to say hello when Q nudged him and shook his head. Deep was a bit confused but didn’t ask.

He met his tutor who was a weird, flamboyant man who was also slightly intimidating. He thanked Q and then took Deep to his new class.

As Zs introduced him he noticed a good looking guy at the back who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. He looked really cool.

That fantasy dissolved very quickly when the guy stood up and stuttered his way through an answer. He was kinda cute.

Deep sat next to him and for the rest of the day they were together and Deep found that he thoroughly enjoyed End’s company, as shy as he was.


	5. Cool Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Cool Beans’ situation

Cool Beans had lived with his mother and his sister in a nice house for most of his life. He went to a good school, Slazy Junior High and subsequently Slazy high, and never went hungry, until one day.

His mother was picking his little sister up to come to his singing performance in a school concert when they got into a car crash and died.

With no other relatives he was sent to an orphanage. He absolutely hated it there because the kids bullied him for being really girly. He liked doing stuff with his hair, singing and he wasn’t very strong.

Eventually he got so annoyed with this that he dyed his hair and put on a tough act to make them stop. This, however, made teachers think that he was a Yankee and left him alone. Other students never wanted to be his friends.

The only person who was kind to him was the janitor, Q. Once he had found Cool Beans crying in the bathroom and, instead of ignoring him or being rude he got him and tissue and sat and listened to him.

Q began to look after him from then on. He cooked Cool Beans meals and let him into his house whenever he was upset. Even though he butt heads with Q’s boyfriend, Bloom, the two were actually rather attached to each other.

Then he graduated and with bad grades and no real skills but music he couldn’t go to uni or get a job. He couldn’t stay in the orphanage either as he was no longer a child. So, he was out on the streets.

Q and Bloom had offered their spare room and he took it on especially cold nights but he couldn’t bare to impose permanently after everything they already did for him, they weren’t family after all.

* * *

Cool Beans knocked on Q’s door, ready for supper one evening and Bloom let him in. The two almost immediately started arguing and Q regarded them fondly.

He called them and the three sat down for supper.

Q then spoke up “So, we know that you don’t want to stay with us because we’re not your family”

Cool Beans sighed “Please, Q-chan, let’s not do this again”

“I’m not trying to argue that you should stay with us despite us not being family.”

Cool Beans looked up, confused “Then what are you saying?”

“We want to adopt you.” Bloom told Cool Beans.

Cool Beans’ jaw dropped “Really?”

Q nodded as Cool Beans burst into tears.

They revealed that they’d already fetched his stuff and moved it into his room and they ended the night with the three curled up on the sofa together


	6. Deep's sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep has a bad feeling about what the day will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep changes from Junior to his lazy self

Deep woke up one morning with a weird feeling in his stomach. He just knew that something wasn’t right. He had no idea what that could be as so far, after their move, everything had gone very well. He and his brother had been in their new house for about a month and a half. He had made friends with End and Cool Beans, who had moved into Bloom and Q’s apartment.

He sat up and felt immediately nauseas. He grimaced and stood up, shuffling to the kitchen to get some water.

In the living room he saw his brother. Doo-Bop was turning his phone in his hands and looked very tired. He looked up as Deep came in.

“Don’t you have school in a few hours? You should be asleep” Doo-Bop said, lacking any sort of vigour

“Felt sick” Deep answered and ran himself the glass of water. “Is something wrong?”

Doo-Bop nodded. He took a deep breath and then said “I’ve been ordered by my boss to move to a different office. In Hiroshima.”

Deep almost dropped his glass. He put it down on the counter and drew a shuddering breath. “Can you say no?”

Doo-Bop looked up at him and shook his head “I tried but they wouldn’t listen”

“But I just got settle in here! I don’t want to leave!” Deep cried, slightly too loud.

Doo-Bop shook his head again “You won’t be. You will stay here and Q will look after you, I already arranged it with him.”

“…What do you mean you arranged it? How long have you known?” Deep scowled

“About two weeks.” Doo-Bop answered, shamefully.

Deep jumped up “Two weeks? And you couldn’t be bothered to tell me? Do I not even matter to you?”

Doo-Bop had the decency to look ashamed “Of course I do, you’re my brother and I love you!”

“So, you’re just gonna leave me like Mum and Dad?” Deep shouted he grabbed his keys and ran out again.

* * *

 

He ran all the way to the park where he slumped down behind a tree and started crying.

He’d been crying for a while when he heard a voice.

He looked up and saw a man there who held a can of beer out towards him. “You look like you need this more than I do.”

He gave Deep the beer then continued on his way.

Deep, not realising that it was alcohol, took a sip. It seemed to warm his insides and it made his head light. He then drank the rest quickly and hiccupped himself to quiet.

That’s how Bloom found him when they were out looking. Partially asleep and drunk behind a tree.

“Deep?? How did you get alcohol?” He quickly lifted Deep up and carried him back home. He took Deep into his and Q’s apartment and laid him on the sofa. He quickly called the others who were out looking and they came back.

Q sighed “I did warn you DB-san. I told you that you should tell him as soon as possible or he would react badly. I think he should spend the night here”

Q’s tone did not leave any room for disagreement.

Cool Beans came out of his room hearing the talking. He saw Doo-Bop and waved at him but was ignored as the man left in silence.

Deep slept all day and Q called the school to say he was sick.

* * *

 

The next morning, Q went around to Doo-Bop’s apartment to fetch Deep’s school clothes and once he opened the door with Deep’s key he was shocked by what he found. Deep’s stuff was all on the table and there was nothing else in sight. He looked around the apartment but discovered that Doo-Bop had gone with all his stuff.

Q cursed the man in his head but didn’t let it show on his face as he returned with Deep’s uniform.

It took a while to wake Deep and when they did finally wake him, he had a massive hangover.

“Deep, it’s time to get up” Bloom shook him gently

Deep groaned “Everything hurts, I don’t wanna”

Q took the less kind approach. He threw a glass of water in Deep’s face.

“I’d like very much to not be late for work so please can you get up.”

Deep fell off the sofa but dragged himself up finally and went to wash his face and get changed as Q dried the sofa.

The four ate a nice breakfast together and Bloom gave Deep some painkillers.

“Hey Bloom, you know at school, why can’t I talk to you?” Deep said after gulping down his water.

Q and Bloom went quiet, exchanged a look, then announced it was time to leave.

Surprisingly to Deep, Bloom stayed at home.

“Doesn’t he work at school? Why isn’t he coming with us?” Deep asked Q

“Deep, leave it be. Please don’t interact with us at school. Just pretend we don’t exist” Q directed Deep

“But Q-chan – ”

Q stopped the car about half a mile away from the school and smiled at Deep.

“I think a nice walk will help you with your hangover.” He got Deep out of the car then drove off.

Deep swore under his breath then started walking quickly to school, hoping to not be late.

* * *

 

He got to class just went the bell rang and collapsed in his seat.

End smiled at him and whispered “I was worried that you weren’t coming again”

 

With a hangover, school that day was hell for Deep. The bells echoed in his head, he couldn’t concentrate in class and was almost sick after lunch.

End looked very worried about him.

“Are you okay Deep? You’ve looked really bad all day.”

They were walking down the corridor to their last class when Deep walked into a very tall guy and then fell over.

He was about to apologise for walking into the guy when he started crying.

“Uhh…”

“I’m so sorry! I should have looked out for you! Are you okay?” The guy helped him up and they heard a shout from further down the corridor.

“WILL, ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN?” A much smaller guy appeared next to him and glared at Deep for making the guy cry.

“Will, it’s okay. You don’t have to cry, look the guy’s fine.”

Deep nodded, slightly unsure about the situation.

The guy, Will, bowed and walked off with the shorter guy telling him to toughen up.

End had his mouth open.

“What’s wrong? I am fine don’t worry”

End said in amazement “That was the student body president and vice president. Will and V.P.”

“Wait, the vice president’s name are the initials of vice president?” Deep asked incredulously but End seemed to not hear.

“I can’t believe we ran int- we are so late for class” End started in awe then looked at his watch.

“Let’s just skip, I feel ill so let’s go to the nurse’s room and we can say we were there” Deep yawned

“You feel ill? Are you alright? Should I carry you? How hot do you feel?” End held his hand up to Deep’s head.

Deep swatted his hand away “I’ll be fine, I just need some rest.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the period Deep slept in the nurse’s room while End sat next to him. He gazed at Deep’s asleep form. He looked so peaceful. He extended his hand to caress Deep’s cheek when someone opened the curtain and he quickly drew back.

End vaguely recognised the man as a cleaner that he had seen around.

“Deep, wake up.” The man said in a flat tone.

When Deep didn’t, the man threw the covers off and shook him.

End was shocked at the actions of this cleaner.

Deep groggily opened his eyes and they widened on seeing the cleaner.

“Q-chan…!”

“Well, I did come to get you to take you home but I think some fresh air will do you good if you’re feeling this unwell.”

“But Q-chan, I don’t have my suica or any money.” Deep pleaded

“Well, you should have thought of that before you skipped class. I’ll see you at home.” Q then leaves the room.

“Is he your dad?” End asked Deep, a little confused.

“Q-chan is much more like a mother I’d say. End, I don’t want to be annoying but could you walk home with me. It’s quite a long walk and I don’t want to walk alone”

End nodded and smiled at Deep.

* * *

 

They had a very nice walk back and End waved goodbye to Deep at the nearby train station.

Deep decided to check on his brother before he went to Q’s house as he wanted to apologise and make up before his brother left.

He knocked on the door “Doo-Bop? It’s me, can you let me in?”

Soon Q opened his door and gestured to Deep.

“Come in here first.”

Confused, Deep followed him. “Is my brother in here?”

But he wasn’t in their apartment.

“Q, why did you call me in here?” Deep asked

Q gestured to the sofa “Please sit down”

Deep didn’t sit down “Q, where is my brother?”

Q sighed “I went to your apartment this morning to get your stuff and all of his things, including him, were gone.”

Deep shook his head “No, he wouldn’t do that! Not after everything. He grabbed his keys and ran to his apartment before Q could stop him.

He threw open the door to find it exactly as Q had said.

Q rested his hand on Deep’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Deep”

Deep fought back tears as he grabbed his wallet from by the door and sprinted away from the apartment building.

Q wearily placed a hand on his head “Not again”

* * *

 

Deep wandered around the place, trying to find somewhere that sold the beer he’d had last night. Since he was way underage nowhere let him. Finally, he found a weird place on the end of a street which let him in.

Several guys walked up to him while he was drinking but he swatted them all away. Once he was well and truly plastered he was kicked out and stumbled down the street, throwing up in an alleyway. He saw, across the street from him a hairdressers’ and came to the quick, drunken, decision of dyeing his hair.

He wandered back to Q and Bloom’s apartment about 2 in the morning. The two were sat at the table and sprinted to the door when they heard the knock. Deep almost collapsed in Bloom’s arms.

 

“Did I ever tell you *hic* that you’re really pretty Bloom? You *hic* too Q. And End. *hic* He’s the best.”

Q groaned and help Bloom carry Deep to the sofa.

“Where did he get alcohol? Again?”

Deep cuddled Bloom’s arm.

“Don’t leave me Bloom, you can’t leave me too!”

Q pulled up a futon next to the sofa and he and Bloom took turns to sleep next to Deep, they didn’t want him to choke on his vomit.

Luckily, the next day was Saturday so they had no school.

Deep slowly woke up to find Q and Bloom sitting on a futon gazing at him.

He burst into tears and the two both embraced him for as long as he needed.


End file.
